The present invention relates to granular detergent compositions and in particular phosphate-containing detergent compositions, which comprise a specific hydrophobic peroxyacid bleaching system and a specific anionic surfactant system. The compositions are suitable for use in laundry washing methods.
In the past decades research efforts have been directed towards the development of bleaching systems, based on organic peroxyacids, which can provide effective stain and/or soil removal from fabrics at lower wash temperatures. The organic peroxyacids are often obtained by the in situ perhydrolysis of organic peroxyacid bleach precursor compounds (bleach activators).
A commonly employed precursor compound is tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) which provides effective hydrophilic cleaning especially on beverage stains. Further organic peroxyacid precursors have thus been developed to deal with hydrophobic stains and soils.
However, to achieve effective bleaching of a detergent, both hydrophobic and hydrophilic stains need to be bleached by the bleach system. Furthermore, to achieve an effective or efficient bleach system, the system should provide excellent bleaching at low levels, thereby minimizing the chance of damage to the fabrics.
Thus, there is a need to provide detergent compositions which comprise low levels of a bleaching system, containing a bleach system, which has a very effective bleaching performance, having an excellent performance at both hydrophobic soils and hydrophilic soils.
Most conventional detergent compositions contain mixtures of various detersive surfactant components. Commonly encountered surfactant components include various anionic surfactants, especially the alkyl benzene sulphonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl alkoxy sulfates and various nonionic surfactants, such as alkyl ethoxylates and alkylphenol ethoxylates.
The inventors have now surprisingly found that the introduction in detergent compositions comprising a hydrophobic bleaching system and one or more mono-functionalised anionic sulphate or/and sulphonate surfactant components, of specific anionic surfactants, which are relatively more-functionalised, results in an improved cleaning performance. Namely, in particular, anionic surfactants which are more-functionalised because they have more than one anionic charge or they have hydrophilic (substituent) groups or they have another anionic charge which is not a head group, have been found to improve the bleaching and cleaning performance of the detergent compositions containing a specific hydrophobic bleaching system and the additional mono-functionalised anionic surfactant. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the use of relatively hydrophilic anionic surfactant facilitates the selective migration of one or more of the components of the hydrophobic bleaching system to the bleachable stains or soils specifically. It is believed that these more-functionalised anionic surfactant form effectively CO-micelles with the hydrophobic bleaching system, more easily than mono-functionalised surfactants. It is believed that this can facilitate the dissolution/dispersion of the hydrophobic bleaching system. Thereby, these components can efficiently bleach both hydrophilic and hydrophobic soils.
Thus, a low level of the hydrophobic bleaching system and the specific surfactant system can be used to achieve efficient and excellent bleaching and cleaning performance. Furthermore, surprisingly it has been found that the cleaning performance of these detergent compositions is achieved for a wide variety of stains and soils.
All documents cited in the present description are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a detergent composition comprising:
(a) from 1% to 70%, preferably from 10% to 30% by weight of an anionic surfactant system, comprising:
(i) at least 50% by weight of the system of one or more alkyl mono-sulphate and/or mono-sulphonate surfactant; and
(ii) one or more additional anionic surfactants selected from the group comprising:
(I) an alkyl ester sulphonate surfactant of formula
R1xe2x80x94CH(SO3M)xe2x80x94(A)xxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OR2
xe2x80x83wherein R1 is a C6-C22 hydrocarbyl, R2 is a C1-C6 alkyl, A is a C6-C22 alkylene, alkenylene, x is 0 or 1, and M is a cation;
(II) a dianionic surfactant of formula 
xe2x80x83where R is an, optionally substituted, alkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, ether, ester, amine or amide group of chain length C1 to C28, or hydrogen; A and B are independently selected from alkylene, alkenylene, (poly)alkoxylene, hydroxyalkylene, arylalkylene or amido alkylene groups of chain length C1 to C28; whereby A, B, and R in total contain from 4 to about 31 carbon atoms; X and Y are anionic groups from the group comprising, carboxylate, sulfate and sulfonate, preferably least one of X or Y is a sulfate group; z is 0 or 1; and M is a cationic counterion;
(III) an alkyl alkoxylated sulphate of formula
R5O(A)mSO4M
xe2x80x83wherein R5 is a C6-C24 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, A is an alkoxy unit, preferably ethoxy or propoxy, the average of m is at least 5, preferably at least 9 and M is a cationic counterion; and
b) from 0.01% to 10.0%, preferably from 0.5% to 4% by weight of the composition of a hydrophobic bleaching system comprising
(i) a percarboxylic acid of formula
R1xe2x80x94CO3M
xe2x80x83wherein R1 has at least 6 carbon atoms, and M is a counterion; or
(ii) a percarboxylic acid precursor of formula
R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94L
xe2x80x83wherein L is a leaving group which is linked to the R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group with an oxygen atom, and R1 has at least 6 carbon atoms; or mixtures of (i) and (ii) with the proviso that when the more-functionalised anionic surfactant is a dianionic surfactant of formula (11), wherein R has 18 or 20 C-atoms which, is present at a level of 2% or 2.7% by weight of the composition, the weight ratio of said dianionic surfactant to the hydrophobic bleaching agent is not 1:1 or 1.35:1.
Preferably the detergent composition is a solid, preferably granular, phosphate-containing detergent composition.
The detergent compositions of the invention comprise an anionic surfactant system containing one or more alkyl mono-sulphate or mono-sulphonate surfactants and one or more additional anionic surfactants of formula (I), (II) and (III) above.
The anionic surfactant system is present in the composition at a level of from 1% to 70% by weight of the composition, preferably from 10% to 30%, more preferably from 12% to 25% by weight of the composition.
The more-functionalised sulphate and sulphonate surfactants are present at least at a level of 50%, but more preferably at a level of at least 60%, most preferably of from 70% to 85% by weight of the system.
The weight ratio of the anionic surfactant system to the hydrophobic bleaching system is preferably from 1:10 to 100:1, more preferably from 1:1 to 80:1, more preferably from 1:1 to 50:1, most preferably from 5:1 to 30:1.
The anionic mono-sulphate surfactants in accordance with the invention include the linear and branched primary and secondary alkyl sulphates, alkyl ethoxysulphates having an average ethoxylation number of 3 or below, fatty oleoyl glycerol sulphates, alkyl phenol ethylene oxide ether sulphates, the C5-C17 acyl-Nxe2x80x94(C1-C4 alkyl) and xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(C1-C2 hydroxyalkyl)glucamine sulphates, and sulphates of alkylpolysaccharides.
Primary alkyl mono-sulphate surfactants are preferably selected from the linear and branched primary C10-C18 alkyl sulphates, more preferably the C1-C15 branched chain alkyl sulphates and the C12-C14 linear chain alkyl sulphates.
Preferred secondary alkyl mono-sulphate surfactant are of the formula
R3xe2x80x94CH(SO4M)xe2x80x94R4
wherein R3 is a C8-C20 hydrocycarbyl, R4 is a hydrocycarbyl and M is a cation.
Alkyl ethoxy mono-sulphate surfactants are preferably selected from the group consisting of the C10-C18 alkyl sulphates which have been ethoxylated with from 0.5 to 3 moles of ethylene oxide per molecule. More preferably, the alkyl ethoxysulphate surfactant is a C11-C18, most preferably C11-C15 alkyl sulphate which has been ethoxylated with from 0.5 to 3, preferably from 1 to 3, moles of ethylene oxide per molecule.
A particularly preferred aspect of the invention employs mixtures of the preferred alkyl sulphate and alkyl ethoxysulphate surfactants. Preferred salts are sodium and potassium salts.
The mono-sulphate surfactants are preferably present at a level of from 1% to 20%, more preferably from 2% to 15%, most preferably from 2.5% to 10% by weight of the composition.
The anionic mono-sulphonate surfactants in accordance with the invention include the salts of C5-C20 linear alkylbenzene sulphonates, alkyl ester sulphonates, C6-C22 primary or secondary alkane sulphonates, C6-C24 olefin sulphonates, sulphonated polycarboxylic acids, and any mixtures thereof. Highly preferred is a C12-C16 linear alkylbenzene sulphonate. Preferred salts are sodium and potassium salts.
The mono-sulphonate surfactants are preferably present at a level of from 1% to 30%, more preferably from 5% to 25%, most preferably from 5% to 20% by weight of the composition.
The alkyl ester sulphonated surfactant of the invention is of the formula
R1xe2x80x94CH(SO3M)xe2x80x94(A)xxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94OR2
wherein R1 is a C6-C22 hydrocarbyl, R2 is a C1-C6 alkyl, A is a C6-C22 alkylene, alkenylene, x is 0 or 1, and M is a cation. The counterion M is preferably sodium, potassium or ammonium.
The alkyl ester sulphonated surfactant is preferably a xcex1-sulpho alkyl ester of the formula above, whereby thus x is 0. Preferably, R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl group of from 10 to 22, preferably 16 C atoms and x is preferably 0. R2 is preferably ethyl or more preferably methyl.
It can be preferred that the R1 of the ester is derived from unsaturated fatty acids, with preferably 1, 2 or 3 double bonds. It can also be preferred that R1 of the ester is derived from a natural occurring fatty acid, preferably palmic acid or stearic acid or mixtures thereof.
The alkyl ester sulphonated surfactant is preferably present at a level of from 0.1% to 25%, more preferably from 0.5% to 15%, more preferably from 0.7 to 5%, most preferably from 1.0% to 2.0% by weight of the composition. Preferred alkyl ester sulphonated surfactants and processes for making them are described in for example EP 355675 A1.
The dianionic surfactants, of the present invention are of the formula: 
where R is an, optionally substituted, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, ether, ester, amine or amide group of chain length C1 to C28, preferably C3 to C24, most preferably C8 to C20, or hydrogen; A and B are independently selected from alkylene, alkenylene, (poly)alkoxylene, hydroxyalkylene, arylalkylene or amido alkylene groups of chain length C1 to C28 preferably C1 to C5, most preferably C1 or C2, or a covalent bond, and preferably A and B in total contain at least 2 atoms; A, B, and R in total contain from 4 to about 31 carbon atoms; X and Y are anionic groups selected from the group comprising carboxylate, and preferably sulfate and sulfonate, z is 0 or preferably 1; and M is a cationic moiety, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion, or an alkali or alkaline earth metal ion.
The most preferred dianionic surfactant has the formula as above where R is an alkyl group of chain length from C10 to C18, A and B are independently C1 or C2, both X and Y are sulfate groups, and M is a potassium, ammonium, or a sodium ion.
The dianionic surfactant is typically present at levels of incorporation of from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably from about 0.3% to about 10%, most preferably from about 0.5% to about 5% by weight of the detergent composition.
Preferred dianionic surfactants herein include:
(a) 3 disulphate compounds, preferably 1,3 C7-C23 (i.e., the total number of carbons in the molecule) straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl disulphates, more preferably having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl group of chain length from about C4 to about C20;
(b) 1,4 disulphate compounds, preferably 1,4 C8-C22 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl disulphates, more preferably having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl group of chain length from about C4 to about C18; preferred R are selected from octanyl, nonanyl, decyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl, octadecyl, and mixtures thereof; and
(c) 1,5 disulphate compounds, preferably 1,5 C9-C23 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl disulphates, more preferably having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl group of chain length from about C4 to about C18.
It can be preferred that the dianionic surfactants of the invention are alkoxylated dianionic surfactants.
The alkoxylated dianionic surfactants of the invention comprise a structural skeleton of at least five carbon atoms, to which two anionic substituent groups spaced at least three atoms apart are attached. At least one of said anionic substituent groups is an alkoxy-linked sulphate or sulphonate group. Said structural skeleton can for example comprise any of the groups consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, ether, ester, amine and amide groups. Preferred alkoxy moieties are ethoxy, propoxy, and combinations thereof.
The structural skeleton preferably comprises from 5 to 32, preferably 7 to 28, most preferably 12 to 24 atoms. Preferably the structural skeleton comprises only carbon-containing groups and more preferably comprises only hydrocarbyl groups. Most preferably the structural skeleton comprises only straight or branched chain alkyl groups.
The structural skeleton is preferably branched. Preferably at least 10% by weight of the structural skeleton is branched and the branches are preferably from 1 to 5, more preferably from 1 to 3, most preferably from 1 to 2 atoms in length (not including the sulphate or sulphonate group attached to the branching).
A preferred alkoxylated dianionic surfactant has the formula 
where R is an, optionally substituted, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, alkaryl, ether, ester, amine or amide group of chain length C1 to C28, preferably C3 to C24, most preferably C8 to C20, or hydrogen; A and B are independently selected from, optionally substituted, alkyl and alkenyl group of chain length C1 to C28, preferably C1 to C5, most preferably C1 or C2, or a covalent bond; EO/PO are alkoxy moieties selected from ethoxy, propoxy, and mixed ethoxy/propoxy groups, wherein n and m are independently within the range of from about 0 to about 10, with at least m or n being at least 1; A and B in total contain at least 2 atoms; A, B, and R in total contain from 4 to about 31 carbon atoms; X and Y are anionic groups selected from the group consisting of sulphate and sulphonate, provided that at least one of X or Y is a sulfate group; and M is a cationic moiety, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion, or an alkali or alkaline earth metal ion.
The most preferred alkoxylated dianionic surfactant has the formula as above where R is an alkyl group of chain length from C10 to C18, A and B are independently C1 or C2, n and m are both 1, both X and Y are sulfate groups, and M is a potassium, ammonium, or a sodium ion.
The alkoxylated dianionic cleaning agent is typically present at levels of incorporation of from about 0.1% to about 20%, preferably from about 0.3% to about 15%, most preferably from about 0.5% to about 10% by weight of the bleaching detergent composition.
Preferred alkoxylated dianionic surfactants herein include:
ethoxylated and/or propoxylated disulphate compounds, preferably C10-C24 straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl ethoxylated and/or propoxylated disulphates, more preferably having the formulae: 
xe2x80x83wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl or alkenyl group of chain length from about C6 to about C18; EO/PO are alkoxy moieties selected from ethoxy, propoxy, and mixed ethoxy/propoxy groups; and n and m are independently within the range of from about 0 to about 10 (preferably from about 0 to about 5), with at least m or n being 1.
The alkoxylated alkl sulphate of the invention is of formula
R5O(A)mSO4M
wherein R5 is an, optionally substituted C6-C24 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl or alkenyl group having a C10-C24 alkyl component, A is an alkoxy unit, preferably ethoxy or propoxy, the average of m is at least 5, preferably at least 9; and M is a cationic counterion.
Preferably, m is 11 or above, more preferably from 11 to 20.
M is preferably sodium, potassium or ammonium.
An essential feature of detergent compositions of the invention is a hydrophobic bleaching system, present at a level of from 0.1% to 10% by, more preferably from 0.01% to 4% by weight, even more preferably from 0.1% to 4% by weight, most preferably from 0.5% to 3% by weight of the composition.
The bleaching system comprising a percarboxylic acid precursor and/or a percarboxylic acid, of the formulas (b)(i) and (b)(ii) as defined above, which are hydrophobic compounds.
Preferably such organic compounds are those whose parent carboxylic acid has a critical micelle concentration less than 0.5 moles/liter and wherein said critical micelle concentration is measured in aqueous solution at 20xc2x0-50xc2x0 C.
The percarboxylic acid formed from the precursor or the peroxy acid contains at least 7 carbon atoms, more preferably from 7 to 12 carbon atoms, more preferably from 8 to 11 carbon atoms, most preferably 9 or 10 carbon atoms. Thus, wherein R1 in the defined formula of (b)(I) and (b)(ii) contains at least 6, preferably from 6 to 11, more preferably from 7 to 10, most preferably 8 or 9 carbon atoms. In a preferred aspect the percarboxylic acid formed from the precursor or the peroxy acid has an alkyl chain comprising at least 7 carbon atoms, more preferably at least 8 carbon atoms, most preferably 9 carbon atoms.
Percarboxylic acid bleach precursor are compounds which react with hydrogen peroxide in a perhydrolysis reaction to produce a percarboxylic acid.
The counterion M of the percarboxylic acid is preferably sodium, potassium or hydrogen.
Preferably the detergent compositions of the invention comprise in combination with the hydrophobic bleaching system of the invention a source of hydrogen peroxide as described below. The provision of the percarboxylic acid occurs then by an in situ reaction of a (the) precursor with a source of hydrogen peroxide.
Compositions containing mixtures of a hydrogen peroxide source and a percarboxylic acid precursor in combination with a preformed peroxy acid are also envisaged.
The percarboxylic acid precursor can be any ester which had been described as a bleach activator for use in laundry detergents, for instance alkyl percarboxylic acid precursors described herein, sugar esters, such as pentaacetylglucose, esters of imidic acids such as ethyl benzimidate triacylcyanurates, such as triacetylcyanurate and tribenzoylcyanurate an esters giving relatively surface active oxidising products for instance of C8-18-alkanoic or -aralkanoic acids such as described in GB-A-864798, GB-A-1147871 and the esters described in EP-A-98129 and EP-A-106634.
Alkyl percarboxylic acid bleach precursors are highly preferred precursors for the present invention.
Preferred can be phenyl esters of C14-22-alkanoic or alkenoic acids, esters of hydroxylamine, geminal diesters of lower alkanoic acids and gem-idols, such as those described in EP-A-0125781 especially 1,1,5-triacetoxypent-4-ene and 1,1,5,5-tetraacetoxypentane and the corresponding butene and butane compounds, ethylidene benzoate acetate and bis(ethylidene acetate)adipate and enol esters, for instance as described in EP-A-0140648 and EP-A-0092932.
Other highly preferred alkyl percarboxylic acid precursors include decanoyloxy-benzenesulphonate sodium salt (DOBS), benzoyloxy-benzenesulphonate sodium salt (BOBS), more preferred sodium 3,5,5-tri-methyl hexanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (iso-NOBS) and even more preferred sodium nonanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (NOBS).
The percarboxylic acid precursor compounds present in the bleaching system are preferably incorporated at a level of from 0.05% to 20% by weight, more preferably from 0.1% to 15% by weight, most preferably from 0.2% to 10% by weight of the detergent compositions.
The percarboxylic acid precursor of the invention comprises a leaving group L. The leaving group L group must be sufficiently reactive for the perhydrolysis reaction to occur within the optimum time frame (e.g., a wash cycle). However, if L is too reactive, this activator will be difficult to stabilize for use in a bleaching composition.
Preferred L groups are selected from the group consisting of: 
and mixtures thereof, R3 is an alkyl chain containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, R4 is H or R3, and Y is H or a solubilizing group. Any of R3 and R4 may be substituted by essentially any functional group including, for example alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, amine, nitrosyl, amide and ammonium or alkyl ammonium groups.
The preferred solubilizing groups are xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94SO4xe2x88x92M+, xe2x80x94N+(R3)4Xxe2x88x92 and O←N(R3)3 and most preferably xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+ and xe2x80x94CO2xe2x88x92M+ wherein R3 is an alkyl chain containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, M is a cation which provides solubility to the bleach activator and X is an anion which provides solubility to the bleach activator. Preferably, M is an alkali metal, ammonium or substituted ammonium cation, with sodium and potassium being most preferred, and X is a halide, hydroxide, methylsulfate or acetate anion.
The bleaching system may contain as an alternative to the precursors mentioned above, or in addition to, a preformed peroxy acid, typically at a level of from 0.05% to 20% by weight, more preferably from 1% to 10% by weight of the detergent composition.
When the preformed peroxy acid is an alternative to the precursors mentioned above, and preferably when the preformed peroxy acid is present in addition to the precursors mentioned above, the peroxy acid has the general formula:
R1xe2x80x94CO3M
wherein R1 has at least 6 carbon atoms, and M is a counterion.
A preferred class of peroxy acid compounds are the amide substituted compounds of the following general formulae: 
wherein R1 is an aryl or alkaryl group with from about 1 to about 14 carbon atoms, R2 is an alkylene, arylene, and alkarylene group containing from about 1 to 14 carbon atoms, and R5 is H or an alkyl, aryl, or alkaryl group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms. R1 preferably contains from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms. R2 preferably contains from about 4 to 8 carbon atoms. R1 may be straight chain or branched alkyl, substituted aryl or alkylaryl containing branching, substitution, or both and may be sourced from either synthetic sources or natural sources including for example, tallow fat. Analogous structural variations are permissible for R2. R2 can include alkyl, aryl, wherein said R2 may also contain halogen, nitrogen, sulphur and other typical substituent groups or organic compounds. R5 is preferably H or methyl. R1 and R5 should not contain more than 18 carbon atoms total. Amide substituted bleach activator compounds of this type are described in EP-A-0170386. Suitable examples of this class of agents include (6-octylamino)-6-oxo-caproic acid, (6-nonylamino)-6-oxo-caproic acid, (6-decylamino)-6-oxo-caproic acid, magnesium monoperoxyphthalate hexahydrate, the salt of metachloro perbenzoic acid, 4-nonylamino-4-oxoperoxybutyric acid and diperoxydodecanedioic acid. Such bleaching agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,781, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551, EP 0,133,354, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,934 and EP 0,170,386.
A preferred preformed peroxyacid bleach compound for the purpose of the invention is monononylamido peroxycarboxylic acid.
Other suitable organic peroxyacids include diperoxyalkanedioc acids having more than 7 carbon atoms, such as diperoxydodecanedioc acid (DPDA), diperoxytetradecanedioc acid and diperoxyhexadecanedioc acid. Mono- and diperazelaic acid, mono- and diperbrassylic acid and N-phthaloylaminoperoxicaproic acid (PAP), nonanoylamido peroxo-adipic acid (NAPAA) and hexane sulphenoyl peroxypropionic acid and are also suitable herein.
Other suitable organic peroxyacids include diamino peroxyacids, which are disclosed in WO 95/03275, with the following general formula: 
wherein:
R is selected from the group consisting of C1-C12 alkylene, C5-C12 cycloalkylene, C6-C12 arylene and radical combinations thereof;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C16 alkyl and C6-C12 aryl radicals and a radical that can form a C3-C12 ring together with R3 and both nitrogens; R3 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C12 alkylene, C5-C12 cycloalkylene and C6-C12 arylene radicals; n and nxe2x80x2 each are an integer chosen such that the sum thereof is 1; m and mxe2x80x2 each are an integer chosen such that the sum thereof is 1; and
M is selected from the group consisting of H, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, ammonium, alkanolammonium cations and radicals and combinations thereof
Other suitable organic peroxyacids are include the amido peroxyacids which are disclosed in WO 95/16673, with the following general structure:
Xxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NYxe2x80x94R(Z)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OOH
in which X represents hydrogen or a compatible substituent, Ar is an aryl group, R represents (CH2)n in which n=2 or 3, and Y and Z each represent independently a substituent selected from hydrogen or an alkyl or aryl or alkaryl group or an aryl group substituted by a compatible substituent provided that at least one of Y and Z is not hydrogen if n=3. The substituent X on the benzene nucleus is preferably a hydrogen or a meta or para substituent, selected from the group comprising halogen, typically chlorine atom, or some other non-released non-interfering species such as an alkyl group, conveniently up to C6 for example a methyl, ethyl or propyl group. Alternatively, X can represent a second amido-percarboxylic acid substituent of formula:
COxe2x80x94NYxe2x80x94R(Z)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OOH
in which R, Y, Z and n are as defined above.
Inorganic perhydrate salts are a preferred source of hydrogen peroxide. These salts are normally incorporated in the form of the alkali metal, preferably sodium salt at a level of from 1% to 40% by weight, more preferably from 2% to 30% by weight and most preferably from 5% to 25% by weight of the compositions.
Examples of inorganic perhydrate salts include perborate, percarbonate, perphosphate, persulfate and persilicate salts. The inorganic perhydrate salts are normally the alkali metal salts. The inorganic perhydrate salt may be included as the crystalline solid without additional protection. For certain perhydrate salts however, the preferred executions of such granular compositions utilize a coated form of the material which provides better storage stability for the perhydrate salt in the granular product. Suitable coatings comprise inorganic salts such as alkali metal silicate, carbonate or borate salts or mixtures thereof, or organic materials such as waxes, oils, or fatty soaps.
Sodium perborate is a preferred perhydrate salt and can be in the form of the monohydrate of nominal formula NaBO2H2O2 or the tetrahydrate NaBO2H2O2.3H2O.
Alkali metal percarbonates, particularly sodium percarbonate are preferred perhydrates herein. Sodium percarbonate is an addition compound having a formula corresponding to 2Na2CO3.3H2O2, and is available commercially as a crystalline solid.
Potassium peroxymonopersulfate is another inorganic perhydrate salt of use in the detergent compositions herein.
The detergent compositions or components thereof in accord with the invention may also contain additional detergent components. The precise nature of these additional components, and levels of incorporation thereof will depend on the physical form of the composition or component, and the precise nature of the washing operation for which it is to be used.
The compositions or components thereof, of the invention preferably contain one or more additional detergent components selected from additional surfactants, additional bleaches, bleach catalysts, alkalinity systems, builders, phosphate-containing builders, organic polymeric compounds, enzymes, suds suppressors, lime soap, dispersants, soil suspension and anti-redeposition agents soil releasing agents, perfumes, brightners, photobleaching agents and additional corrosion inhibitors.
Preferred alkyl percarboxylic precursor compounds of the imide type include the Nxe2x80x94,N,N1N1 tetra acetylated alkylene diamines wherein the alkylene group contains at least 7 carbon atoms.
Preferred additional components of the bleaching system comprised in the detergent compositions of the invention peroxyacid precursors are amide substituted alkyl peroxyacid precursor compounds, including those of the following general formulae: 
wherein R1 is an aryl or alkaryl group with from about 1 to about 14 carbon atoms, R2 is an alkylene, arylene, and alkarylene group containing from about 1 to 14 carbon atoms, and R5 is H or an alkyl, aryl, or alkaryl group containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms and L can be essentially any leaving group. R1 preferably contains from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms. R2 preferably contains from about 4 to 8 carbon atoms. R1 may be straight chain or branched alkyl, substituted aryl or alkylaryl containing branching, substitution, or both and may be sourced from either synthetic sources or natural sources including for example, tallow fat. Analogous structural variations are permissible for R2. R2 can include alkyl, aryl, wherein said R2 may also contain halogen, nitrogen, sulphur and other typical substituent groups or organic compounds. R5 is preferably H or methyl. R1 and R5 should not contain more than 18 carbon atoms total. Amide substituted bleach activator compounds of this type are described in EP-A-0170386.
Preferred examples of bleach precursors of this type include amide substituted peroxyacid precursor compounds selected from (6-octanamido-caproyl)oxybenzenesulfonate, (6-decanamido-caproyl)oxybenzene-sulfonate, and the highly preferred (6-nonanamidocaproyl)oxybenzenesulfonate, and mixtures thereof as described in EP-A-0170386.
Also suitable additional precursor compounds are of the benzoxazin-type, as disclosed for example in EP-A-332,294 and EP-A-482,807, particularly those having the formula: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl, alkaryl, aryl, or arylalkyl containing at least 5 carbon atoms.
The bleach system can contain a transition metal containing bleach catalyst.
One suitable type of bleach catalyst is a catalyst system comprising a transition metal cation of defined bleach catalytic activity, such as copper, iron or manganese cations, an auxiliary metal cation having little or no bleach catalytic activity, such as zinc or aluminum cations, and a sequestrant having defined stability constants for the catalytic and auxiliary metal cations, particularly ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetra(methylenephosphonic acid) and water-soluble salts thereof. Such catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243.
Other types of bleach catalysts include the manganese-based complexes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,621 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,594. Preferred examples of these catalysts include MnIV2(u-O)3(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)2-(PF6)2, MnIII2(u-O)1(u-OAc)2(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)2-(ClO4)2, MnIV4(u-O)6(1,4,7-triazacyclononane)4-(ClO4)2, MnIIIMnIV4(u-O)1(u-OAc)2-(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)2-(ClO4)3, and mixtures thereof. Others are described in European patent application publication no. 549,272. Other ligands suitable for use herein include 1,5,9-trimethyl-1,5,9-triazacyclododecane, 2-methyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, 2-methyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, 1,2,4,7-tetramethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane, and mixtures thereof.
The bleach catalysts useful herein may also be selected as appropriate for the present invention. For examples of suitable bleach catalysts see U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,612 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,084. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,416 which teaches mononuclear manganese (IV) complexes such as Mn(1,4,7-trimethyl-1,4,7-triazacyclononane)(OCH3)3-(PF6).
Still another type of bleach catalyst, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606, is a water-soluble complex of manganese (III), and/or (IV) with a ligand which is a non-carboxylate polyhydroxy compound having at least three consecutive Cxe2x80x94OH groups. Preferred ligands include sorbitol, iditol, dulsitol, mannitol, xylithol, arabitol, adonitol, meso-erythritol, meso-inositol, lactose, and mixtures thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,611 teaches a bleach catalyst comprising a complex of transition metals, including Mn, Co, Fe, or Cu, with an non-(macro)-cyclic ligand. Said ligands are of the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4 can each be selected from H, substituted alkyl and aryl groups such that each R1xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94R2 and R3xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94R4 form a five or six-membered ring. Said ring can further be substituted. B is a bridging group selected from O, S. CR5R6, NR7 and Cxe2x95x90O, wherein R5, R6, and R7 can each be H, alkyl, or aryl groups, including substituted or unsubstituted groups. Preferred ligands include pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, imidazole, pyrazole, and triazole rings. Optionally, said rings may be substituted with substituents such as alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, halide, and nitro. Particularly preferred is the ligand 2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine. Preferred bleach catalysts include Co, Cu, Mn, Fe, -bispyridylmethane and -bispyridylamine complexes. Highly preferred catalysts include Co(2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine)Cl2, Di(isothiocyanato)bispyridylamine-cobalt(II), trisdipyridylamine-cobalt(II)perchlorate, Co(2,2-bispyridylamine)2O2ClO4, Bis-(2,2xe2x80x2-bispyridylamine)copper(II)perchlorate, tris(di-2-pyridylamine) iron(II)perchlorate, and mixtures thereof.
Other examples include binuclear Mn complexed with tetra-N-dentate and bi-N-dentate ligands, including N4MnIII(u-O)2MnIVN4)+ and [Bipy2MnIII(u-O)2MnIVbipy2]-(ClO4)3.
Other bleach catalysts are described, for example, in European patent application, publication no. 408,131 (cobalt complex catalysts), European patent applications, publication nos. 384,503, and 306,089 (metallo-porphyrin catalysts), U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455 (manganese/multidentate ligand catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,748 and European patent application, publication no. 224,952, (absorbed manganese on aluminosilicate catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,845 (aluminosilicate support with manganese and zinc or magnesium salt), U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,373 (manganese/ligand catalyst), U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,557 (ferric complex catalyst), German Pat. specification 2,054,019 (cobalt chelant catalyst) Canadian 866,191 (transition metal-containing salts), U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243 (chelants with manganese cations and non-catalytic metal cations), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455 (manganese gluconate catalysts).
The bleach catalyst is typically used in a catalytically effective amount in the compositions and processes herein. By xe2x80x9ccatalytically effective amountxe2x80x9d is meant an amount which is sufficient, under whatever comparative test conditions are employed, to enhance bleaching and removal of the stain or stains of interest from the target substrate. The test conditions will vary, depending on the type of washing appliance used and the habits of the user. Some users elect to use very hot water; others use warm or even cold water in laundering operations. Of course, the catalytic performance of the bleach catalyst will be affected by such considerations, and the levels of bleach catalyst used in fully-formulated detergent and bleach compositions can be appropriately adjusted. As a practical matter, and not by way of limitation, the compositions and processes herein can be adjusted to provide on the order of at least one part per ten million of the active bleach catalyst species in the aqueous washing liquor, and will preferably provide from about 1 ppm to about 200 ppm of the catalyst species in the wash liquor. To illustrate this point further, on the order of 3 micromolar manganese catalyst is effective at 40xc2x0 C., pH 10 under European conditions using perborate and a bleach precursor. An increase in concentration of 3-5 fold may be required under U.S. conditions to achieve the same results.
The detergent compositions or components thereof in accord with the invention preferably contain one or more additional surfactants selected from nonionic, cationic, ampholytic, amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants and mixtures thereof
A typical listing of nonionic, ampholytic, and zwitterionic classes, and species of these surfactants, is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678 issued to Laughlin and Heuring on Dec. 30, 1975. Further examples are given in xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Bereb). A list of suitable cationic surfactants is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,217 issued to Murphy on Mar. 31, 1981.
Essentially any alkoxylated nonionic ic surfactants are suitable herein. The ethoxylated and propoxylated nonionic surfactants are preferred.
Preferred alkoxylated surfactants can be selected from the classes of the nonionic condensates of alkyl phenols, nonionic ethoxylated alcohols, nonionic ethoxylated/propoxylated fatty alcohols, nonionic ethoxylate/propoxylate condensates with propylene glycol, and the nonionic ethoxylate condensation products with propylene oxide/ethylene diamine adducts.
The condensation products of aliphatic alcohols with from 1 to 25 moles of alkylene oxide, particularly ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, are suitable for use herein. The alkyl chain of the aliphatic alcohol can either be straight or branched, primary or secondary, and generally contains from 6 to 22 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred are the condensation products of alcohols having an alkyl group containing from 8 to 20 carbon atoms with from 2 to 10 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol.
Polyhydroxy fatty acid amides suitable for use herein are those having the structural formula R2CONR1Z wherein: R1 is H, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, 2-hydroxy ethyl, 2-hydroxy propyl, ethoxy, propoxy, or a mixture thereof, preferable C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably C1 or C2 alkyl, most preferably C1 alkyl (i.e., methyl); and R2 is a C5-C31 hydrocarbyl, preferably straight-chain C5-C19 alkyl or alkenyl, more preferably straight-chain C9-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, most preferably straight-chain C11-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, or mixture thereof; and Z is a polyhydroxyhydrocarbyl having a linear hydrocarbyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative (preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated) thereof. Z preferably will be derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction; more preferably Z is a glycityl.
Suitable fatty acid amide surfactants include those having the formula: R6CON(R7)2 wherein R6 is an alkyl group containing from 7 to 21, preferably from 9 to 17 carbon atoms and each R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, and xe2x80x94(C2H4O)xH, where x is in the range of from 1 to 3.
Suitable alkylpolysaccharides for use herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647, Llenado, issued Jan. 21, 1986, having a hydrophobic group containing from 6 to 30 carbon atoms and a polysaccharide, e.g., a polyglycoside, hydrophilic group containing from 1.3 to 10 saccharide units.
Preferred alkylpolyglycosides have the formula:
R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylphenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which the alkyl groups contain from 10 to 18 carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3; t is from 0 to 10, and x is from 1.3 to 8. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose.
Suitable amphoteric surfactants for use herein include the amine oxide surfactants and the alkyl amphocarboxylic acids.
Suitable amine oxides include those compounds having the formula R3(OR4)xN0(R5)2 wherein R3 is selected from an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, acylamidopropoyl and alkyl phenyl group, or mixtures thereof, containing from 8 to 26 carbon atoms; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group containing from 2 to 3 carbon atoms, or mixtures thereof; x is from 0 to 5, preferably from 0 to 3; and each R5 is an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group containing from 1 to 3, or a polyethylene oxide group containing from 1 to 3 ethylene oxide groups. Preferred are C10-C18 alkyl dimethylamine oxide, and C10-18 acylamido alkyl dimethylamine oxide.
A suitable example of an alkyl aphodicarboxylic acid is Miranol((trademark)) C2M Conc. manufactured by Miranol, Inc., Dayton, N.J.
Zwitterionic surfactants can also be incorporated into the detergent compositions or components thereof in accord with the invention. These surfactants can be broadly described as derivatives of secondary and tertiary amines, derivatives of heterocyclic secondary and tertiary amines, or derivatives of quaternary ammonium, quaternary phosphonium or tertiary sulfonium compounds. Betaine and sultaine surfactants are exemplary zwitterionic surfactants for use herein.
Suitable betaines are those compounds having the formula R(Rxe2x80x2)2N+R2COOxe2x88x92 wherein R is a C6-C18 hydrocarbyl group, each R1 is typically C1-C3 alkyl, and R2 is a C1-C5 hydrocarbyl group. Preferred betaines are C12-18 dimethyl-ammonio hexanoate and the C10-18 acylamidopropane (or ethane) dimethyl (or diethyl) betaines. Complex betaine surfactants are also suitable for use herein.
Suitable cationic surfactants to be used in the detergent compositions or components thereof herein include the quaternary ammonium surfactants. Preferably the quaternary ammonium surfactant is a mono C6-C16, preferably C6-C10 N-alkyl or alkenyl ammonium surfactants wherein the remaining N positions are substituted by methyl, hydroxyethyl or hydroxypropyl groups. Preferred are also the mono-alkoxylated and bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants.
Another suitable group of cationic surfactants which can be used in the detergent compositions or components thereof herein are cationic ester surfactants. The cationic ester surfactant is a, preferably water dispersible, compound having surfactant properties comprising at least one ester (i.e. xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94) linkage and at least one cationically charged group.
Suitable cationic ester surfactants, including choline ester surfactants, have for example been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,042, 4,239,660 and 4,260,529.
In one preferred aspect the ester linkage and cationically charged group are separated from each other in the surfactant molecule by a spacer group consisting of a chain comprising at least three atoms (i.e. of three atoms chain length), preferably from three to eight atoms, more preferably from three to five atoms, most preferably three atoms. The atoms forming the spacer group chain are selected from the group consisting of carbon, nitrogen and oxygen atoms and any mixtures thereof, with the proviso that any nitrogen or oxygen atom in said chain connects only with carbon atoms in the chain. Thus spacer groups having, for example, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 (i.e. peroxide), xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 linkages are excluded, whilst spacer groups having, for example xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 linkages are included. In a preferred aspect the spacer group chain comprises only carbon atoms, most preferably the chain is a hydrocarbyl chain.
The cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactant are preferably of the general formula I: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl moiety containing from about 6 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably 6 to about 16 carbon atoms, most preferably from about 6 to about 14 carbon atoms; R2 and R3 are each independently alkyl groups containing from one to about three carbon atoms, preferably methyl, most preferably both R2 and R3 are methyl groups; R4 is selected from hydrogen (preferred), methyl and ethyl; Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, sulfate, or the like, to provide electrical neutrality; A is a alkoxy group, especially a ethoxy, propoxy or butoxy group; and p is from 0 to about 30, preferably 2 to about 15, most preferably 2 to about 8, with the proviso that if A is ethoxy and R4 is hydrogen and p is 1, R1 is not a C12-C14 alkyl group.
Preferably the ApR4 group in formula I has p=1 and is a hydroxyalkyl group, having no greater than 6 carbon atoms whereby the xe2x80x94OH group is separated from the quaternary ammonium nitrogen atom by no more than 3 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred ApR4 groups are xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)OH and xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2OH, with xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH being particularly preferred. Preferred R1 groups no greater than 10 carbon atoms, or even no greater than 8 or 9 carbon atoms. Preferred R1 groups are linear alkyl groups. Linear R1 groups having from 8 to 11 carbon atoms, or from 8 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred. Such a cationic surfactant which is highly preferred has a formula wherein R1 is a C8-C10 alkyl group, p is 1, A is ethoxy and R2 and R3 are methyl groups.
Another highly preferred cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactants for use herein are of the formula 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl and mixtures thereof, especially C10-C14 alkyl, preferably C10 and C12 alkyl, and X is any convenient anion to provide charge balance, preferably chloride or bromide.
As noted, compounds of the foregoing type include those wherein the ethoxy (CH2CH2O) units (EO) are replaced by butoxy, isopropoxy [CH(CH3)CH2O] and [CH2CH(CH3O] units (i-Pr) or n-propoxy units (Pr), or mixtures of EO and/or Pr and/or i-Pr units.
The levels of the cationic mono-alkoxylated amine surfactants used in detergent compositions of the invention is preferably from 0.1% to 20%, more preferably from 0.4% to 7%, most preferably from 0.5% to 3.0% by weight of the composition.
The cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactant preferably has the general formula II: 
wherein R1 is an alkyl or alkenyl moiety containing from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, preferably 10 to about 16 carbon atoms, most preferably from about 10 to about 14 carbon atoms; R2 is an alkyl group containing from one to three carbon atoms, preferably methyl; R3 and R4 can vary independently and are selected from hydrogen (preferred), methyl and ethyl, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, sulfate, or the like, sufficient to provide electrical neutrality. A and Axe2x80x2 can vary independently and are each selected from C1-C4 alkoxy, especially ethoxy, (i.e., xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94), propoxy, butoxy and mixtures thereof; p is from 1 to about 30, preferably 1 to about 4 and q is from 1 to about 30, preferably 1 to about 4, and most preferably both p and q are 1.
Highly preferred cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants for use herein are of the formula 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl and mixtures thereof, preferably C10, C12, C14 alkyl and mixtures thereof. X is any convenient anion to provide charge balance, preferably chloride. With reference to the general cationic bis-alkoxylated amine structure noted above, since in a preferred compound R1 is derived from (coconut) C12-C14 alkyl fraction fatty acids, R2 is methyl and ApR3 and Axe2x80x2qR4 are each monoethoxy.
Other cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants useful herein include compounds of the formula: 
wherein R1 is C10-C18 hydrocarbyl, preferably C10-C14 alkyl, independently p is 1 to about 3 and q is 1 to about 3, R2 is C1-C3 alkyl, preferably methyl, and X is an anion, especially chloride or bromide.
Other compounds of the foregoing type include those wherein the ethoxy (CH2CH2O) units (EO) are replaced by butoxy (Bu) isopropoxy [CH(CH3)CH2O] and [CH2CH(CH3O] units (i-Pr) or n-propoxy units (Pr), or mixtures of EO and/or Pr and/or i-Pr units.
The levels of the cationic bis-alkoxylated amine surfactants used in detergent compositions of the invention is preferably from 0.1% to 20%, more preferably from 0.4% to 7%, most preferably from 0.5% to 3.0% by weight of the composition.
Suitable optional soap surfactants include the secondary soap surfactants which contain a carboxyl unit connected to a secondary carbon. Preferred secondary soap surfactants for use herein are water-soluble members selected from the group consisting of the water-soluble salts of 2-methyl-1-undecanoic acid, 2-ethyl-1-decanoic acid, 2-propyl-1-nonanoic acid, 2-butyl-1-octanoic acid and 2-pentyl-1-heptanoic acid. Certain soaps may also be included as suds suppressors.
Other optional additional anionic surfactants are the carboxylate-based anionic surfactants known in the art and alkali metal sarcosinates of formula Rxe2x80x94CON(R1)CH2COOM, wherein R is a C5-C17 linear or branched alkyl or alkenyl group, R1 is a C1-C4 alkyl group and M is an alkali metal ion. Preferred examples are the myristyl and oleoyl methyl sarcosinates in the form of their sodium salts
The detergent compositions or components thereof in accord with the present invention preferably contain a water-soluble builder compound, typically present in detergent compositions at a level of from 1% to 80% by weight, preferably from 10% to 70% by weight, most preferably from 20% to 60% by weight of the composition.
The detergent compositions of the invention preferably comprise phosphate-containing builder material. Preferably present at a level of from 0.015 to 50%, more preferably from 5% to 30%, more preferably from 8% to 25%, most preferably from 12% to 205 by weight of the composition.
The phosphate-containing builder material preferably comprises tetrasodium pyrophosphate or even more preferably anhydrous sodium tripolyphosphate.
Suitable water-soluble builder compounds include the water soluble monomeric polycarboxylates, or their acid forms, homo or copolymeric polycarboxylic acids or their salts in which the polycarboxylic acid comprises at least two carboxylic radicals separated from each other by not more that two carbon atoms, borates, and mixtures of any of the foregoing.
The carboxylate or polycarboxylate builder can be momomeric or oligomeric in type although monomeric polycarboxylates are generally preferred for reasons of cost and performance.
Suitable carboxylates containing one carboxy group include the water soluble salts of lactic acid, glycolic acid and ether derivatives thereof. Polycarboxylates containing two carboxy groups include the water-soluble salts of succinic acid, malonic acid, (ethylenedioxy)diacetic acid, maleic acid, diglycolic acid, tartaric acid, tartronic acid and fumaric acid, as well as the ether carboxylates and the sulfinyl carboxylates. Polycarboxylates or their acids containing three carboxy groups include, in particular, water-soluble citrates, aconitrates and citraconates as well as succinate derivatives such as the carboxymethyloxysuccinates described in British Patent No. 1,379,241, lactoxysuccinates described in British Patent No. 1,389,732, and aminosuccinates described in Netherlands Application 7205873, and the oxypolycarboxylate materials such as 2-oxa-1,1,3-propane tricarboxylates described in British Patent No. 1,387,447. The most preferred polycarboxylic acid containing three carboxy groups is citric acid, preferably present a t a level of from 0.1% to 15%, more preferably from 0.5% to 8% by weight of the composition.
Polycarboxylates containing four carboxy groups include oxydisuccinates disclosed in British Patent No. 1,261,829, 1,1,2,2-ethane tetracarboxylates, 1,1,3,3-propane tetracarboxylates and 1,1,2,3-propane tetracarboxylates. Polycarboxylates containing sulfo substituents include the sulfosuccinate derivatives disclosed in British Patent Nos. 1,398,421 and 1,398,422 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,448, and the sulfonated pyrolysed citrates described in British Patent No. 1,439,000. Preferred polycarboxylates are hydroxycarboxylates containing up to three carboxy groups per molecule, more particularly citrates.
The parent acids of the monomeric or oligomeric polycarboxylate chelating agents or mixtures thereof with their salts, e.g. citric acid or citrate/citric acid mixtures are also contemplated as useful builder components.
Borate builders, as well as builders containing borate-forming materials that can produce borate under detergent storage or wash conditions are useful water-soluble builders herein.
Suitable examples of water-soluble phosphate builders are the alkali metal tripolyphosphates, sodium, potassium and ammonium pyrophosphate, sodium and potassium and ammonium pyrophosphate, sodium and potassium orthophosphate, sodium polymeta/phosphate in which the degree of polymerization ranges from about 6 to 21, and salts of phytic acid.
The detergent compositions or compositions thereof in accord with the present invention may contain a partially soluble or insoluble builder compound, typically present in detergent compositions at a level of from 1% to 80% by weight, preferably from 10% to 70% by weight, most preferably from 20% to 60% weight of the composition.
Examples of largely water insoluble builders include the sodium aluminosilicates.
Suitable aluminosilicate zeolites have the unit cell formula Naz[(AlO2)z(SiO2)y]. xH2O wherein z and y are at least 6; the molar ratio of z to y is from 1.0 to 0.5 and x is at least 5, preferably from 7.5 to 276, more preferably from 10 to 264. The aluminosilicate material are in hydrated form and are preferably crystalline, containing from 10% to 28%, more preferably from 18% to 22% water in bound form.
The aluminosilicate zeolites can be naturally occurring materials, but are preferably synthetically derived. Synthetic crystalline aluminosilicate ion exchange materials are available under the designations Zeolite A, Zeolite B, Zeolite P, Zeolite X, Zeolite HS and mixtures thereof. Zeolite A has the formula:
Na12[AlO2)12(SiO2)12].xH2O
wherein x is from 20 to 30, especially 27. Zeolite X has the formula Na86[(AlO2)86(SiO2)106].276H2O.
Another preferred aluminosilicate zeolite is zeolite MAP builder. The zeolite MAP can be present at a level of from 1% to 80%, more preferably from 15% to 40% by weight of the compositions.
Zeolite MAP is described in EP 384070A (Unilever). It is defined as an alkali metal alumino-silicate of the zeolite P type having a silicon to aluminium ratio not greater than 1.33, preferably within the range from 0.9 to 1.33 and more preferably within the range of from 0.9 to 1.2.
Of particular interest is zeolite MAP having a silicon to aluminium ratio not greater than 1.15 and, more particularly, not greater than 1.07.
In a preferred aspect the zeolite MAP detergent builder has a particle size, expressed as a d50 value of from 1.0 to 10.0 micrometers, more preferably from 2.0 to 7.0 micrometers, most preferably from 2.5 to 5.0 micrometers.
The d5O value indicates that 50% by weight of the particles have a diameter smaller than that figure. The particle size may, in particular be determined by conventional analytical techniques such as microscopic determination using a scanning electron microscope or by means of a laser granulometer. Other methods of establishing d50 values are disclosed in EP 384070A.
Another preferred ingredient useful in the detergent compositions or components thereof is one or more additional enzymes.
Preferred additional enzymatic materials include the commercially available lipases, cutinases, amylases, neutral and alkaline proteases, cellulases, endolases, esterases, pectinases, lactases and peroxidases conventionally incorporated into detergent compositions. Suitable enzymes are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,519,570 and 3,533,139.
Preferred commercially available protease enzymes include those sold under the tradenames Alcalase, Savinase, Primase, Durazym, and Esperase by Novo Industries A/S (Denmark), those sold under the tradename Maxatase, Maxacal and Maxapem by Gist-Brocades, those sold by Genencor International, and those sold under the tradename Opticlean and Optimase by Solvay Enzymes. Protease enzyme may be incorporated into the compositions in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 4% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Preferred amylases include, for example, xcex1-amylases obtained from a special strain of B licheniformis, described in more detail in GB-1,269,839 (Novo). Preferred commercially available amylases include for example, those sold under the tradename Rapidase by Gist-Brocades, and those sold under the tradename Termamyl and BAN by Novo Industries A/S. Amylase enzyme may be incorporated into the composition in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 2% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Lipolytic enzyme may be present at levels of active lipolytic enzyme of from 0.0001% to 2% by weight, preferably 0.001% to 1% by weight, most preferably from 0.001% to 0.5% by weight of the compositions.
The lipase may be fungal or bacterial in origin being obtained, for example, from a lipase producing strain of Humicola sp., Thermomyces sp. or Pseudomonas sp. including Pseudomonas pseudoalcaligenes or Pseudomas fluorescens. Lipase from chemically or genetically modified mutants of these strains are also useful herein. A preferred lipase is derived from Pseudomonas pseudoalcalienes, which is described in Granted European Patent, EP-B-0218272.
Another preferred lipase herein is obtained by cloning the gene from Humicola lanuginosa and expressing the gene in Aspergillus oryza, as host, as described in European Patent Application, EP-A-0258 068, which is commercially available from Novo Industri A/S, Bagsvaerd, Denmark, under the trade name Lipolase. This lipase is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,414, Huge-Jensen et al, issued Mar. 7, 1989.
Organic polymeric compounds are preferred additional components of the detergent compositions or components thereof in accord with the invention, and are preferably present as components of any particulate components where they may act such as to bind the particulate component together. By organic polymeric compound it is meant herein essentially any polymeric organic compound commonly used as dispersants, and anti-redeposition and soil suspension agents in detergent compositions, including any of the high molecular weight organic polymeric compounds described as clay flocculating agents herein, not being an quatemised ethoxylated (poly)amine clay-soil removal/anti-redeposition agent in accord with the invention.
Organic polymeric compound is typically incorporated in the detergent compositions of the invention at a level of from 0.1% to 30%, preferably from 0.5% to 15%, most preferably from 1% to 10% by weight of the compositions.
Examples of organic polymeric compounds include the water soluble organic homo- or co-polymeric polycarboxylic acids or their salts in which the polycarboxylic acid comprises at least two carboxyl radicals separated from each other by not more than two carbon atoms. Polymers of the latter type are disclosed in GB-A-1,596,756.
Examples of such salts are polyacrylates of MWt 1000-5000 and their copolymers with maleic anhydride, such copolymers having a molecular weight of from 2000 to 100,000, especially 40,000 to 80,000.
The polyamino compounds are useful herein including those derived from aspartic acid such as those disclosed in EP-A-305282, EP-A-305283 and EP-A-351629.
Terpolymers containing monomer units selected from maleic acid, acrylic acid, polyaspartic acid and vinyl alcohol, particularly those having an average molecular weight of from 5,000 to 10,000, are also suitable herein.
Other organic polymeric compounds suitable for incorporation in the detergent compositions herein include cellulose derivatives such as methylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and hydroxyethylcellulose.
Further useful organic polymeric compounds are the polyethylene glycols, particularly those of molecular weight 1000-10000, more particularly 2000 to 8000 and most preferably about 4000.
The detergent compositions of the invention, when formulated for use in machine washing compositions, preferably comprise a suds suppressing system present at a level of from 0.01% to 15%, preferably from 0.05% to 10%, most preferably from 0.1% to 5% by weight of the composition.
Suitable suds suppressing systems for use herein may comprise essentially any known antifoam compound, including, for example silicone antifoam compounds and 2-alkyl alcanol antifoam compounds.
By antifoam compound it is meant herein any compound or mixtures of compounds which act such as to depress the foaming or sudsing produced by a solution of a detergent composition, particularly in the presence of agitation of that solution.
Particularly preferred antifoam compounds for use herein are silicone antifoam compounds defined herein as any antifoam compound including a silicone component. Such silicone antifoam compounds also typically contain a silica component. The term xe2x80x9csiliconexe2x80x9d as used herein, and in general throughout the industry, encompasses a variety of relatively high molecular weight polymers containing siloxane units and hydrocarbyl group of various types. Preferred silicone antifoam compounds are the siloxanes, particularly the polydimethylsiloxanes having trimethylsilyl end blocking units.
Other suitable antifoam compounds include the monocarboxylic fatty acids and soluble salts thereof. These materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,347, issued Sep. 27, 1960 to Wayne St. John. The monocarboxylic fatty acids, and salts thereof, for use as suds suppressor typically have hydrocarbyl chains of 10 to 24 carbon atoms, preferably 12 to 18 carbon atoms. Suitable salts include the alkali metal salts such as sodium, potassium, and lithium salts, and ammonium and alkanolammonium salts.
Other suitable antifoam compounds include, for example, high molecular weight fatty esters (e.g. fatty acid triglycerides), fatty acid esters of monovalent alcohols, aliphatic C18-C40 ketones (e.g. stearone) N-alkylated amino triazines such as tri- to hexa-alkylmelamines or di- to tetra alkyldiamine chlortriazines formed as products of cyanuric chloride with two or three moles of a primary or secondary amine containing 1 to 24 carbon atoms, propylene oxide, bis stearic acid amide and monostearyl di-alkali metal (e.g. sodium, potassium, lithium) phosphates and phosphate esters.
A preferred suds suppressing system comprises:
(a) antifoam compound, preferably silicone antifoam compound, most preferably a silicone antifoam compound comprising in combination
(i) polydimethyl siloxane, at a level of from 50% to 99%, preferably 75% to 95% by weight of the silicone antifoam compound; and
(ii) silica, at a level of from 1% to 50%, preferably 5% to 25% by weight of the silicone/silica antifoam compound;
xe2x80x83wherein said silica/silicone antifoam compound is incorporated at a level of from 5% to 50%, preferably 10% to 40% by weight;
(b) a dispersant compound, most preferably comprising a silicone glycol rake copolymer with a polyoxyalkylene content of 72-78% and an ethylene oxide to propylene oxide ratio of from 1:0.9 to 1:1.1, at a level of from 0.5% to 10%, preferably 1% to 10% by weight; a particularly preferred silicone glycol rake copolymer of this type is DCO544, commercially available from DOW Coming under the tradename DCO544;
(c) an inert carrier fluid compound, most preferably comprising a C16-C18 ethoxylated alcohol with a degree of ethoxylation of from 5 to 50, preferably 8 to 15, at a level of from 5% to 80%, preferably 10% to 70%, by weight;
A highly preferred particulate suds suppressing system is described in EP-A-0210731 and comprises a silicone antifoam compound and an organic carrier material having a melting point in the range 50xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., wherein the organic carrier material comprises a monoester of glycerol and a fatty acid having a carbon chain containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms. EP-A-0210721 discloses other preferred particulate suds suppressing systems wherein the organic carrier material is a fatty acid or alcohol having a carbon chain containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms, or a mixture thereof, with a melting point of from 45xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
The detergent compositions herein may also comprise from 0.01% to 10%, preferably from 0.05% to 0.5% by weight of polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agents.
The polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agents are preferably selected from polyamine N-oxide polymers, copolymers of N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylimidazole, polyvinylpyrrolidonepolymers or combinations thereof, whereby these polymers can be cross-linked polymers.
a) Polyamine N-Oxide Polymers
Polyamine N-oxide polymers suitable for use herein contain units having the following structure formula: 
wherein P is a polymerisable unit, and 
R are aliphatic, ethoxylated aliphatics, aromatic, heterocyclic or alicyclic groups or any combination thereof whereto the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached or wherein the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group is part of these groups.
The Nxe2x80x94O group can be represented by the following general structures 
wherein R1, R2, and R3 are aliphatic groups, aromatic, heterocyclic or alicyclic groups or combinations thereof, x or/and y or/and z is 0 or 1 and wherein the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group can be attached or wherein the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group forms part of these groups. The Nxe2x80x94O group can be part of the polymerisable unit (P) or can be attached to the polymeric backbone or a combination of both.
Suitable polyamine N-oxides wherein the Nxe2x80x94O group forms part of the polymerisable unit comprise polyamine N-oxides wherein R is selected from aliphatic, aromatic, alicyclic or heterocyclic groups. One class of said polyamine N-oxides comprises the group of polyamine N-oxides wherein the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O group forms part of the R-group. Preferred polyamine N-oxides are those wherein R is a heterocyclic group such as pyrridine, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrrolidine, piperidine, quinoline, acridine and derivatives thereof.
Other suitable polyamine N-oxides are the polyamine oxides whereto the Nxe2x80x94O group is attached to the polymerisable unit. A preferred class of these polyamine N-oxides comprises the polyamine N-oxides having the general formula (I) wherein R is an aromatic,heterocyclic or alicyclic groups wherein the nitrogen of the Nxe2x80x94O functional group is part of said R group. Examples of these classes are polyamine oxides wherein R is a heterocyclic compound such as pyrridine, pyrrole, imidazole and derivatives thereof.
The polyamine N-oxides can be obtained in almost any degree of polymerisation. The degree of polymerisation is not critical provided the material has the desired water-solubility and dye-suspending power. Typically, the average molecular weight is within the range of 500 to 1000,000.
b) Copolymers of N-Vinylpyrrolidone and N-Vinylimidazole
Suitable herein are coploymers of N-vinylimidazole and N-vinylpyrrolidone having an average molecular weight range of from 5,000 to 50,000. The preferred copolymers have a molar ratio of N-vinylimidazole to N-vinylpyrrolidone from 1 to 0.2.
c) Polyvinylpyrrolidone
The detergent compositions herein may also utilize polyvinylpyrrolidone (xe2x80x9cPVPxe2x80x9d) having an average molecular weight of from 2,500 to 400,000. Suitable polyvinylpyrrolidones are commercially available from ISP Corporation, New York, N.Y. and Montreal, Canada under the product names PVP K-15 (viscosity molecular weight of 10,000), PVP K-30 (average molecular weight of 40,000), PVP K-60 (average molecular weight of 160,000), and PVP K-90 (average molecular weight of 360,000). PVP K-15 is also available from ISP Corporation. Other suitable polyvinylpyrrolidones which are commercially available from BASF Cooperation include Sokalan HP 165 and Sokalan HP 12.
d) Polyvinyloxazolidone
The detergent compositions herein may also utilize polyvinyloxazolidones as polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agents. Said polyvinyloxazolidones have an average molecular weight of from 2,500 to 400,000.
e) Polyvinylimidazole
The detergent compositions herein may also utilize polyvinylimidazole as polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agent. Said polyvinylimidazoles preferably have an average molecular weight of from 2,500 to 400,000.
The detergent compositions herein also optionally contain from about 0.005% to 5% by weight of certain types of hydrophilic optical brighteners.
Hydrophilic optical brighteners useful herein include those having the structural formula: 
wherein R1 is selected from anilino, N-2-bis-bydroxyethyl and NH-2-hydroxyethyl; R2 is selected from N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl, N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-methylamino, morphilino, chloro and amino; and M is a salt-forming cation such as sodium or potassium.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2,-bis[(4-anilino-6-(N-2-bis-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]-2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid and disodium salt. This particular brightener species is commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal-UNPA-GX by Ciba-Geigy Corporation. Tinopal-UTNPA-GX is the preferred hydrophilic optical brightener useful in the detergent compositions herein.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-2-methylamino and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2-bis[(4-anilino-6-(N-2-hydroxyethyl-N-methylamino)-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid disodium salt. This particular brightener species is commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal 5BM-GX by Ciba-Geigy Corporation.
When in the above formula, R1 is anilino, R2 is morphilino and M is a cation such as sodium, the brightener is 4,4xe2x80x2-bis[(4-anilino-6-morphilino-s-triazine-2-yl)amino]2,2xe2x80x2-stilbenedisulfonic acid, sodium salt. This particular brightener species is commercially marketed under the tradename Tinopal AMS-GX by Ciba Geigy Corporation.
Known polymeric soil release agents, hereinafter xe2x80x9cSRAxe2x80x9d, can optionally be employed in the present detergent compositions. If utilized, SRA""s will generally comprise from 0.01% to 10.0%, typically from 0.1% to 5%, preferably from 0.2% to 3.0% by weight, of the compositions.
Preferred SRA""s typically have hydrophilic segments to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibers such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments to deposit upon hydrophobic fibers and remain adhered thereto through completion of washing and rinsing cycles, thereby serving as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occurring subsequent to treatment with the SRA to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
Preferred SRA""s include oligomeric terephthalate esters, typically prepared by processes involving at least one transesterification/oligomerization, often with a metal catalyst such as a titanium(IV) alkoxide. Such esters may be made using additional monomers capable of being incorporated into the ester structure through one, two, three, four or more positions, without, of course, forming a densely crosslinked overall structure.
Suitable SRA""s include a sulfonated product of a substantially linear ester oligomer comprised of an oligomeric ester backbone of terephthaloyl and oxyalkyleneoxy repeat units and allyl-derived sulfonated terminal moieties covalently attached to the backbone, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451, Nov. 6, 1990 to J. J. Scheibel and E. P. Gosselink. Such ester oligomers can be prepared by: (a) ethoxylating allyl alcohol; (b) reacting the product of (a) with dimethyl terephthalate (xe2x80x9cDMTxe2x80x9d) and 1,2-propylene glycol (xe2x80x9cPGxe2x80x9d) in a two-stage transesterification/oligomerization procedure; and (c) reacting the product of (b) with sodium metabisulfite in water. Other SRA""s include the nonionic end-capped 1,2-propylene/polyoxyethylene terephthalate polyesters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,730, Dec. 8, 1987 to Gosselink et al., for example those produced by transesterification/oligomerization of poly(ethyleneglycol)methyl ether, DMT, PG and poly(ethyleneglycol) (xe2x80x9cPEGxe2x80x9d). Other examples of SKA""s include: the partly- and fully-anionic-end-capped oligomeric esters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580, Jan. 26, 1988 to Gosselink, such as oligomers from ethylene glycol (xe2x80x9cEGxe2x80x9d), PG, DMT and Na-3,6-dioxa-8-hydroxyoctanesulfonate; the nonionic-capped block polyester oligomeric compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,857, Oct. 27, 1987 to Gosselink, for example produced from DMT, methyl (Me)-capped PEG and EG and/or PG, or a combination of DMT, EG and/or PG, Me-capped PEG and Na-dimethyl-5-sulfoisophthalate; and the anionic, especially sulfoaroyl, end-capped terephthalate esters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,896, Oct. 31, 1989 to Maldonado, Gosselink et al., the latter being typical of SRA""s useful in both laundry and fabric conditioning products, an example being an ester composition made from m-sulfobenzoic acid monosodium salt, PG and DMT, optionally but preferably further comprising added PEG, e.g., PEG 3400.
SRA""s also include: simple copolymeric blocks of ethylene terephthalate or propylene terephthalate with polyethylene oxide or polypropylene oxide terephthalate, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 to Hays, May 25, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,929 to Basadur, Jul. 8, 1975; cellulosic derivatives such as the hydroxyether cellulosic polymers available as METHOCEL from Dow; the C1-C4 alkyl celluloses and C4 hydroxyalkyl celluloses, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,093, Dec. 28, 1976 to Nicol, et al.; and the methyl cellulose ethers having an average degree of substitution (methyl) per anhydroglucose unit from about 1.6 to about 2.3 and a solution viscosity of from about 80 to about 120 centipoise measured at 20xc2x0 C. as a 2% aqueous solution. Such materials are available as METOLOSE SM100 and METOLOSE SM200, which are the trade names of methyl cellulose ethers manufactured by Shin-etsu Kagaku Kogyo KK.
Additional classes of SRA""s include: (I) nonionic terephthalates using diisocyanate coupling agents to link polymeric ester structures, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824, Violland et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,918 Lagasse et al.; and (II) SRA""s with carboxylate terminal groups made by adding trimellitic anhydride to known SRA""s to convert terminal hydroxyl groups to trimellitate esters. With the proper selection of catalyst, the trimellitic anhydride forms linkages to the terminals of the polymer through an ester of the isolated carboxylic acid of trimellitic anhydride rather than by opening of the anhydride linkage. Either nonionic or anionic SRA""s may be used as starting materials as long as they have hydroxyl terminal groups which may be esterified. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524 Tung et al. Other classes include: (III) anionic terephthalate-based SRA""s of the urethane-linked variety, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824, Violland et al.;
Other optional ingredients suitable for inclusion in the compositions of the invention include colours and filler salts, with sodium sulfate being a preferred filler salt.
Highly preferred compositions preferably contain from about 2% to about 10% by weight of an organic citric acid, preferably citric acid. Also preferably in combination with a carbonate salt, minor amounts (e.g., less than about 20% by weight) of neutralizing agents, buffering agents, phase regulants, hydrotropes, enzyme stabilizing agents, polyacids, suds regulants, opacifiers, anti-oxidants, bactericides, dyes, perfumes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,841 to Barrat et al., issued Aug. 25, 1981 (herein incorporated by reference), can be present in the compositions.
The detergent component of the invention can be made via a variety of methods, including dry-mixing and agglomerating of the various compounds comprised in the detergent component.
The detergent component preferably forms part of a detergent composition. The compositions in accordance with the invention can take a variety of physical forms including liquid and solid forms such as tablet, flake, pastille and bar, and preferably granular forms.
The compositions in accord with the present invention can also be used in or in combination with bleach additive compositions, for example comprising chlorine bleach, as mentioned above.
However, since preferred detergent compositions of the invention are solid, most liquid chlorine-based bleaching will not be suitable for these detergent compositions and only granular or powder chlorine-based bleaches will be suitable.
Alternatively, the detergent compositions can be formulated such that they are chlorine-based bleach-compatible, thus ensuring that a chlorine based bleach can be added to the detergent composition by the user at the beginning or during the washing process.
The chlorine-based bleach is such that a hypochlorite species is formed in aqueous solution. The hypochlorite ion is chemically represented by the formula OCIxe2x88x92.
Those bleaching agents which yield a hypochlorite species in aqueous solution include alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hypochlorites, hyposchlorite addition products, chloramines, chlorimines, chloramides, and chlorimides. Specific examples of compounds of this type include sodium hypochlorite, potassium hypochlorite, monobasic calcium hypochlorite, dibasic magnesium hypochlorite, chlorinated trisodium phosphate dodecahydrate, potassium dichloroisocyanurate, sodium dichloroisocyanurate sodium dichloroisocyanurate dihydrate, trichlorocyanuric acid, 1,3-dichloro-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, N-chlorosulfamide, Chloramine T, Dichloramine T, chloramine B and Dichloramine B. A preferred bleaching agent for use in the compositions of the instant invention is sodium hypochlorite, potassium hypochlorite, or a mixture thereof. A preferred chlorine-based bleach can be Triclosan (trade name).
Most of the above-described hypochlorite-yielding bleaching agents are available in solid or concentrated form and are dissolved in water during preparation of the compositions of the instant invention. Some of the above materials are available as aqueous solutions.
In general, granular detergent compositions in accordance with the present invention can be made via a variety of methods including dry mixing, spray drying, agglomeration and granulation. The quaternised clay-soil removal/anti-redeposition agent in accord with the present invention can be added to the other detergent components by dry-mixing, agglomeration (preferably combined with a carrier material) or as a spray-dried component.
The mean particle size of the components of granular compositions in accordance with the invention, should preferably be such that no more that 25% of the particles are greater than 1.8 mm in diameter and not more than 25% of the particles are less than 0.25 mm in diameter. Preferably the mean particle size is such that from 10% to 50% of the particles has a particle size of from 0.2 mm to 0.7 mm in diameter.
The term mean particle size as defined herein is calculated by sieving a sample of the composition into a number of fractions (typically 5 fractions) on a series of sieves, preferably Tyler sieves. The weight fractions thereby obtained are plotted against the aperture size of the sieves. The mean particle size is taken to be the aperture size through which 50% by weight of the sample would pass.
The bulk density of granular detergent compositions in accordance with the present invention typically have a bulk density of at least 200 g/liter, more preferably from 300 g/liter to 1200 g/liter, more preferably from 300 g/liter to 800 gr/liter, most preferably from 330 g/liter to 600 gr/liter. Bulk density is measured by means of a simple funnel and cup device consisting of a conical funnel moulded rigidly on a base and provided with a flap valve at its lower extremity to allow the contents of the funnel to be emptied into an axially aligned cylindrical cup disposed below the funnel. The funnel is 130 mm high and has internal diameters of 130 mm and 40 mm at its respective upper and lower extremities. It is mounted so that the lower extremity is 140 mm above the upper surface of the base. The cup has an overall height of 90 mm, an internal height of 87 mm and an internal diameter of 84 mm. Its nominal volume is 500 ml.
To carry out a measurement, the funnel is filled with powder by hand pouring, the flap valve is opened and powder allowed to overfill the cup. The filled cup is removed from the frame and excess powder removed from the cup by passing a straight edged implement eg; a knife, across its upper edge. The filled cup is then weighed and the value obtained for the weight of powder doubled to provide a bulk density in g/liter. Replicate measurements are made as required.
Machine laundry methods herein typically comprise treating soiled laundry with an aqueous wash solution in a washing machine having dissolved or dispensed therein an effective amount of a machine laundry detergent composition in accord with the invention. By an effective amount of the detergent composition it is meant from 10 g to 300 g of product dissolved or dispersed in a wash solution of volume from 5 to 65 liters, as are typical product dosages and wash solution volumes commonly employed in conventional machine laundry methods.
In a preferred use aspect the detergent composition is formulated such that it is suitable for hand washing.
In another preferred aspect the detergent composition is a pre-treatment or soaking composition, to be used to pre-treat or soak soiled and stained fabrics.
In the detergent compositions, the abbreviated component identifications have the following meanings: